Why Didn't She Listen
by punkrockgirl818
Summary: She can't Help thinking that maybe if she had listened her best friend might have still been alive but at the same time asking why somebody would do this and who they were
1. Silly Thoughts

**Silly Thoughts **

**By Punkrockgirl818**

She had known that her friend had felt uncomfortable. She had only known why at lunch they were sitting at the table in an awkward silence waiting for the other to speak. This was normal for them they had known each other for a long time and talked all the time so there was not much to talk about. Finally Luna turned looking at her "Ginny?" she said as if she needed permission to speak.

"Yes." Ginny replied greatly relived that her friend had finally broken the awkward silence.

"I am very nervous" Luna replied looking slightly embarrassed

"I know" Said Ginny hoping that Luna would finally tell her what had been bugging her all day.

"How?" Luna asked looking surprised

"You have been very jumpy all day at work you practically flew out of your seat when the phone rang. You looked like you thought it was going to kill you. So are you going to tell me whats wrong or will I just have to keep guessing."

"Promise that you won't laugh" She said looking past the table at the cash register with a blank sad stare in her eyes.

"Of course"

"I think I am going insane really I think I need help" she replied looking helpless.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny asked in a soft way that sounded like a mother trying to comfort their young child that thought that there were monsters under the bed.

"Well" Luna said sighing "I have had this odd feeling it is like some one is watching me. I don't like it. I feel like I'm in danger."She said looking more and more nervous as she got to the end of the word danger.

"Maybe you are crazy I know for a fact no one is watching you. Now you better hurry and start on your way to work I'll follow I just have to go to the bathroom and refill my soda."

"See you later" Luna said attempting and failing to smile as she walked towards the door

" Get all those silly thoughts out of your head!" Ginny called after her then she heard a small beep as the door opened and closed letting her friend out into the world.


	2. Walking Alone

**Walking Alone**

**By punkrockgir818**

Why the hell had she not listened. In side her head she was yelling at her self over and over again. She felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she stood behind the yellow caution tape. She stared down at the girl on the side walk. Luna's corpse was so pale and so thin that she looked like a china doll that had never been alive in the first place.

She had finished filling her soda and began to walk to work when she saw and heard police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks coming her way. "What the hell!"she screamed dropping her soda and breaking into a sprint as she saw them all make a turn into the parking lot of the office building where she worked.

Now she was standing wishing that she had listened to Luna in the restaurant and not just dismissed Luna's fears as a story made up by Luna's overactive imagination and walked back with her. But she hadn't and now Luna was a corpse crimson red blood surrounding her like the shining halo of light that they have around the bodies of angles in the paintings at old cathedrals and churches. She felt it coming and could not stop it she broke down on the ground and began to sob beating her head against the concrete pavement.


	3. Miss Please stop

**Miss Please Stop**

**By punkrockgirl818**

Ginny hit her head against the pavement 3 times. Once out of anger at here self for not believing Luna. The second out of sadness for the loss of such a good friend. And third because she was frustrated because her damn head hurt a lot then she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders. "Miss will you please stop that." said a mans voice Ginny stopped but was still uncontrollably sobbing hysterically. She was at the point that she couldn't breath. She turned her head and looked up at the officer looking crazy and fearful at the same time. "Miss I understand that you were the last that saw Luna before this happened."

"Yes I was but I didn't kill her"Ginny responded in a hurt angry way why would anyone think that she could have killed Luna. They had been friends at school and stuck together after. They had been through every thing together why the hell would any one think she had killed Luna they were close and she would never hurt Luna everyone knew that well every one but this cop.

"Of course you did not" he said and she let out a sigh of relief "But can you remember how she was and if any thing was bothering her?"

"Yes she was very nervous" Ginny replied just wanting to go home and take a bath she had blood in her hair but the worst part was it wasn't hers it wad Luna's she had let her head go into it as she had slamed her head against the pavement.

"Do you know why?" He asked

"Yes she felt like she was in danger and said she felt some one watching her"

"And you did not wonder or worry about this?"

"Well"Said Ginny "I did at first but she has said things like that before and they usually turn out to be stories made up by an overactive imagination"

"Do you know any one who may have wanted to get rid of her?"

"No Luna was a nice girl that everyone got along with. Now if you don't mind can we wait until another time for more questions I have to sleep my head is spinning with so many thoughts that I just need some time to get them straight"

"Fine" He said "I will meet you here after work on Friday to finish the questioning"

"See you then"She said


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny got off the bus and started walking back to her home. It would probably feel so empty without Luna there she had been her best friend. Plus when Ginny could not pay for a house Luna and she had gotten together and since then they had been so close. She did not think that she could stand the thought of the empty house that awaited her she would be all alone without her friend she decided that she would go find an apartment ASAP then she turned and she could not believe what she saw.


	5. Not Again

Ginny moaned "Oh not again." she said exasperated. Her house had 2 police cars in front of it Ginny did not know what happened and honestly she did not care. She did not feel like being interviewed again. So she just turned around and headed back to the bus stop.


	6. Ginny's Plan

The next day Ginny made a plan. She was going to go home pack up and leave the house abandoned. But then she had an idea she would investigate she was really good friends with the girl she was sweet kind and Ginny had no idea what in the world would want to harm her and even kill the poor girl she loved everyone and everyone loved. Ginny decided that she was going to figure out why somebody would do this and she wasn't just going to sit and wait for the police to figure it out no she was going to investigate.


	7. Investagating

She had been around the whole house and found it mostly the same as she had left it neat only one thing had been touched she noticed as she walked into Luna's art studio and tripped over a paint brush everything was askew ripped apart and the window was open the studio was near the ground Luna liked it that way she had a perfect view of the orchids she was growing in the lawn and the pin oak where the birds would land and right in front of the window was a desk where she would sit and sketch and on the desk there were shoe prints she looked at them they were large marks probably made by boots.


	8. Red paint

Looking at the print and making connections Ginny concluded that the thief had stepped on a tube of red paint and it had gotten on their shoes in their haste they had jumped up on the desk and began running for the open window. Judging by how the paint smeared at the end they had slid and fallen out of the window into the orchid which was now crushed.


	9. what did she see

It only took Ginny a couple seconds to realize that the flower bed was visible from her next-door neighbor's window and decided to go ask her. Mag was her name and she was always bird watching so Ginny decided to ask her if she has seen anything she then walked down the hall and out the door closing it with a bang.


	10. my window I can see the world from there

Ginny had called Mag on the phone while she crossed her yard Mag had told her that the door was unlocked. Once Ginny entered her house she knew right where Mag was. Mag was in her usual place sitting with her binoculars staring at the tree in Ginny's yard. Mag loved sitting and watching she felt like she could see every thing sometimes at night she would watch the stars and find the constellations and make up her own. " So did my tree get any bird visitors?" Ginny said this made Mag jump she had not heard Ginny come in and almost fell off the window seat she was perched on. Mag took a deep breath letting out a small sigh when she saw it was only Ginny. Ginny laughed it was fun to scare Mag even though she was easily scared.

Mag put her binoculars back in their case and told Ginny about the 8 gold finches that she had seen in the tree that morning "Eight that is the most we have had at 1 time in months." Mag looking relived that she did not want to talk about Luna Ginny knew that Mag would get very upset if Ginny tried to talk about Luna because Mag and Luna had also been close Mag used to photograph the birds she saw and give Luna the picture to paint. "Mag I need to ask you something" said Ginny. "What" she replied "Well" Ginny said feeling slightly strange Mag and Ginny barely ever talked and when they had Luna had been there to help them understand what the other was trying to say like they were talking in different languages. Luna could understand everyone that was another thing that made her a great friend. "Well Mag can you remember if you saw any one coming out of the window of Luna's art studio?"


	11. I remember

It took Mag a few seconds to tell Ginny the story of what happened. "Yesterday I was watching a Black Capped Chickadee that had landed in your tree when I noticed a bit of movement and lowered my binoculars the figure I saw in the window was much taller than Luna so I picked them back up and I saw that is was a man." "Do you remember what he looked like?" Ginny asked wandering if Mag could give her any clues. "Yes, I remember what he looked like the was tall almost six feet, he had black hair, tan skin, was wearing all black, and he was going through Luna's desk I was shocked so I called the police he heard the sirens and left through the window but when he left he was holding a small leather book." Ginny understood she knew that the book she was describing. "That was Luna's diary" she said "The murderer probably wanted to get rid of any evidence that may point to him so he took the diary and disposed of it." "Ginny you need to go back to work tomorrow and stop stressing about the murder leave it to the police they will do their job." seeing Ginny's sad look she gave in "Fine" she said "If you promise to go to work and act like everything is the same I will help you investigate this weekend all right?" "Sure" said Ginny glad that she had someone to come with her"


	12. Looking in a dumpster can bring luck

Ginny had been having a hard time at work all that week she was trying to stay focused but thoughts of what was going to happen that weekend was all she could think of. One day she was walking home from work and she was thinking about what the thief may have done with the diary he probably wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. The diary would prove that he had broken into the house if it was found on him so when Ginny passed a dumpster that she usually thought of as a sign that she was nearly home because it was the closest thing to her home she could not but help but thinking that the diary might be in it and could not help but check. "There is nothing bad about just peeking it will be quick then I can go home."She told her self and lifted the lid she looked in side and couldn't believe her luck there it was between a rotting banana peel and a discarded Chick-Fil-A cup. She picked it up sild it into her purse and started walking home again.

Ginny read the diary and it all became clear apparently Luna had owed a boy money that she had borrowed to pay for the house and not paid him back. The latest entry had said that she had received a threatening letters from him in the last few weeks and that she was nervous. It said his name was Alexander Baker Ginny decided to find him and to get him arrested she looked him up and it said that he lived on joy street so that is what she told the police when she called them. He was arrested and afterwards Mag moved into Ginny's house and their life went on like it had before the Murder.

* * *

Yea, I guess it is kind of a lame ending but I 1was running out of ideas please review if you have the chance.


End file.
